


Karasuno Angel Faction- A series of mistakes

by TaliaMamane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angel fic, Angels, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Oh My God, angel au, baby crow angels were hurt in the making of this fic but they will have the fluffly fluffs later, chapfic, first one omg, tanasuga fuck yeah, this will have all the feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliaMamane/pseuds/TaliaMamane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno's angels are very excited to get their very own personal missions- helping people was, of course, the job of angels.<br/>However.. "I think there's been a mistake."<br/>With those words, Karasuno's struggle starts, and they'll have to deal with the most mistakes any faction has ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karasuno Angel Faction- A series of mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I'm finally writing a multichap! This will be pretty long, and I'll have some practice writing fantasy, angst, violence, fluff and more, all in the same fic!  
> I hope all the angel terms and stuff are clear- I'm not used to thinking up entire societies.  
> BABY ANGELS  
> Comment ideas if you have any, I'd love to hear them!

  He didn't think anyone had known that the First Missions announcements would be so boring.

The Missions Head, a grouchy looking old man named Ukai, had been speaking for at least half an hour about safety procedures, rules and regulations of going to the human plane. Kageyama felt like screeching at this point. What the fuck kind of angel is going to try and kill a human, anyway?

 Some of what he was saying was relevant somehow- they'd finally  be allowed to use their possession abilities, in very dire emergencies and only if it was for the sake of their human. They also had the ability to manifest a human form that looked different every time they wore it, so as to be able to interact with humans to complete their mission.

 The rest was stupid, though, and Kageyama wanted to get out of here.

After what felt like the thousandth time Hinata had stepped on his foot while bouncing up and down (it was the third) Kageyama finally got fed up and grabbed his head. "HOLD STILL, IDI-" He felt an alarming amount of murderous intent directed at his head suddenly, prompting him to turn around and feel chills run down his neck as he met his captain's eyes. "Are you guys really going to make Karasuno faction look bad right now? Do you want to do missions or not?" Kageyama felt Hinata's shiver, in sync with his. "Yes, sir!" After a few minutes of blessed peace, Hinata commenced bouncing again. "Hinata!" Kageyama hissed into the shorter angel's ear. "Calm down, dammit!"  Hinata looked up at him annoyedly. "I'm excited, stupid Kageyama! We're getting our first personal missions- aren't you excited at all? We get to go down to the human plane and help people!" As he talked, simply the subject dropped the annoyance from his face and brought a smile in its place. Kageyama groaned.

 He'd just be an asshole if he told off someone for being that excited to help others, wouldn't he?

 Looking away from Hinata, Kageyama put a hand on his head and ruffled his hair, gruffly muttering that he was "excited too, dumbass, so shut up and let's just get them already."

 Hinata grinned infectiously at him, and he felt like banging his head on a wall, and a bit warm in the face, but at least content that he had stopped-

Hinata's foot came down on his once more, and Kageyama decided that yes, he was an asshole.

* * *

 

 "YOU TWO-" "Daichi, c'mon, don't-" "FUCKING-" "Daichi-" "IDI-" "Well, I tried." "OOOOTS!!!"

 Kageyama and Hinata flinched back as Daichi grabbed both of their heads and Sugawara sighed audibly. "What the fuck were you thinking?! You got us _kicked out_ of the First Missions announcements! What do you have to say for yourselves?!"

 They apologized profusely, sweating under his demonic glare. Hinata, eyes downcast, seemed to take this a bit harder. "Does this mean we won't be getting our missions?"

 Kageyama's eyes widened. He hadn't thought of that. What if they wouldn't be able to go to the human plane? What if they were stuck doing only group missions for ever?!

 Daichi's glare softened at the sight of the two worrying, and gave them each a soft rap on the head. "We're still  getting our missions, but it'll probably be till next week or so. Ukai-sensei and Takeda-sensei apologized to the Mission Head, and we're going to get our missions with no threat to our jurisdiction. However, instead of optional, it has become mandatory for us to help each other on our missions. Considering we're famous for being unusually close, I don't think it's a problem, is it?"

 The entire team shook their heads with eager comments on how they would've helped anyway, with an exception of Tsukishima who muttered that Hinata and Kageyama would probably kill the person he was supposed to help. (Yamaguchi very subtly whacked him on the back of the head)

 While group missions, announced to all factions, were rather generic, being general cases of people needing guidance, personal missions on the earth plane were catered to an angel's capabilities, relationships to their faction, and personality. Additionally (everyone was most excited about this) while factions competed to complete the most work on group missions and fought to have jurisdiction on them, personal missions were resolved by the angel they were assigned to and those they chose to help them. Their performance was still ranked, but they were able to do their own work. Karasuno Faction beamed at the thought.

 They were ready.

* * *

 

 Their faction was freaking exhausting, Ukai thought. He was glad his geezer grandfather hadn't stirred up too much of a fuss; a little sake in him and he agreed to give them their missions the same night. His fellow faction leader snuggled into his side, giggling a bit. "That was sneaky, Keishin. You know Ukai-san loves his alcohol." Snorting, Ukai ruffled Takeda's hair. "I kept it on hand just in case, cause I knew that between Tanaka, Hinata, Kageyama, and Nishinoya, someone was getting us kicked out of there. Not that I care, geezer's speech was fucking BORING." Takeda laughed a bit more, and Ukai nuzzled his face into the shorter man's hair.

 The two had only met when Takeda had INSISTED that Ukai become a co Leader of the Karasuno Faction, due to a good mission record and the Ukai name, the Missions Head being his grandfather. It had been, what? A few months?

 It felt like they'd known each other for years, like something fell into place the first time they went drinking and a tipsy Ukai had begun showering Takeda with compliments, triggered by a shy "my only good point is my persistence." It had almost felt like it had happened before.

 It was almost a bit weird.

* * *

 

 Karasuno's first missions celebration was a rambunctious one, full of food and laughter, and the ever awful Truth or Dare session after which Tsukishima was covered head to toe in cake and Yamaguchi was laughing to death. They ate and talked and maybe broke a thing or two and prided themselves on how far they had gotten. Afterwards, they all stayed at their faction's quarters, splitting into pairs and rooming together. Kageyama and Hinata, tired but satisfied and happy, had agreed with minimal bickering to share a room. Kageyama had been lying down for hours, tired but too restless and full of sugar to sleep, and then he heard it.

 "Kageyama," the whisper coming from the dark to his left was practically a whimper; usually Hinata's whispering was as loud as his normal voice, but he was now uncharacteristically quiet. Kageyama frowned; he hadn't been sleeping anyway, so he turned to face his factionmate. "What is it, dumba-" His quiet inquiry was cut short at the sight of Hinata's trembling form and wide eyes, his mouth screwed shut and wetness on his face reflecting silvery moonlight. "What happened?" He hadn't realized he'd done it, but Kageyama had already moved closer to Hinata. He noticed the other boy's hands trembling. "D-don't.. laugh.." "I won't, idiot! Just tell me what's wrong? Are you hurt or something?" "No, I. Nightmare." Kageyama's eyes narrowed. It was a very rare occurrence for angels to have nightmares, and they were almost always- "I think I saw part of my-" Death. They were about the angel's death. It was supposed to be completely gone from their minds, but about a one in four thousand had that ghost of a memory left.

 "Oh my god." Kageyama moved again without thinking, awkwardly circling the boy with his arms and whispering. "Shh, shh, it's okay, it's okay, you're safe, you're fine..."

 He was almost hurt when he felt Hinata trying to push him away,and began to pull back, but slowed when Hinata caught his hands in his own, still shaking. "N-no, Kage.. Kageyama, Kageyama you were _there_. You were.. you were.." now beginning to hyperventilate, Hinata continued to cry. Kageyama's eyes widened. "That's not-" "I swear, you were and it was so scary, oh my god, you got hurt and then I- I-" His breathing elevated to gasps. Kageyama began to panic, but forced himself to calm down and grasped Hinata's shoulders. "Both of us are safe. Tanaka and Suga are just down the hallway. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are next door. Noya and Asahi are here. The sensei are going to be back soon if they haven't arrived already. Between all of us, we'll protect everyone, so we're all safe and sound and fine, you're fine, I'm fine, we're safe and sound and nothing can hurt us right now." He embraced Hinata as his gasps began to fade into quiet, shocked sobs.

 Kageyama's mind was racing. How was it possible for him to be in Hinata's nightmare? Was it possible for angels to have nonsensical nightmares like humans, instead of real imagery? No angels who had even been remotely connected while human were allowed in sight of each other, to avoid them remembering things they wouldn't be able to handle. It was an unspoken truth that most angels had suffered awful deaths- the good died young, and they died hard. How could this be? What the hell was going on?

Looking down at his whimpering friend, Kageyama decided to put off his thoughts in favor of wrapping Hinata in his arms and lifting him up. Hinata made a noise of dissent, but Kageyama shushed him and rubbed circles into his back. "Shh, we're just going to Suga-san and Tanaka-san's room." "N-no- don't wanna bug 'em- Kage-" "Hinata." Kageyama let it out in a hoarse whisper, burying his face in Hinata's neck tiredly. He'd be embarrassed normally, but this was not normal. "Hinata." Quieter. "Hinata, I'm scared. I'm scared, too. Please, let's go see them, I'm begging you."

 Hinata's 'no' died in his thickened throat, and Kageyama hefted him out of the room and down the hallway, knocking on their senpais' door lightly. Hinata got down, and stood on his own, shaky but refusing further help. When Sugawara answered, he looked at Kageyama's grave expression and Hinata's tear soaked face and immediately ran forward to wrap them in his arms. "What happened to you guys? Oh," He turned to dab at Hinata's sleeve lightly with his sleeve, murmuring that it was "Alright, it's okay, it's okay," and caught Hinata when the younger boy propelled himself into his chest.

 "S-Suga-senpai..." Kageyama looked into his eyes seriously. "Hinata had.. a nightmare."

 Sugawara's eyes widened and then narrowed as his face adopted a tense and sad expression. "Oh my- do you know how much he saw?" His voice had faded to a whisper by the end of his question, and Kageyama shook his head. He was scared, scared; How much had he seen? He hoped, prayed, begged that Hinata hadn't had to witness the actual time of death. There was nothing worse.

 Nothing.

 Hinata finally spoke up. "K-Kageyama, he- he was- he was-" He couldn't finish his sentence, breaking down into choked sobs again. Kageyama cleared his throat, trying unsuccessfully to keep his voice from cracking as he croaked, "He said I was there."

 Suga looked horrified, and Kageyama wondered what the impact was of what he'd just said. Sugawara abruptly turned around and walked back inside, detaching himself from Hinata. "Ryuu," he said urgently. Tanaka woke up immediately; he'd barely ever heard the terrified tone Sugawara's voice had taken on.

 "C-call... call the sensei, please.."

 "Kou, what happened? Is someone hurt?!"

 "R-.. Ryuu," Sugawara looked into the other angel's eyes, feeling his own stinging.

 "I think there may have been a mistake."

* * *

 

 By the time the Karasuno faction's leaders had arrived, Hinata had fallen alseep, refusing to let go of Kageyama and seeming to fear that something would happen to him. Kageyama had fallen asleep, as well, weary from stress and warm from Hinata clinging to him. Tanaka and Sugawara had moved them to their bed, and now talked to the leaders and captain of the faction. Daichi had hugged them both when he had arrived and found them ghostly pale, prompting them to explain the situation.

 Feeling a bit overwhelmed, Suga left the talking to Daichi and their sullen, tense leaders, choosing to feel for his Tanaka's comfortingly warm and calloused hand in the dark room. "Ryuu," he whispered. "Ryuu, I-" He was pulled into an embrace, lean and strong arms encircling him. "Kou, they'll be fine. They'll be fine.." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself. Sugawara squeezed him tightly, and tried to drown out Takeda's distressed whispers and Ukai's shocked silence.

 The two fell asleep, sitting in an uncomfortable wooden chair and hoping for the best.

* * *

 

 Hinata was the first to wake, with the sun in his eyes and a warm weight on his stomach and neck. He took note of his situation almost immediately:

-He was not in his and Kageyama's room.

-Kageyama wasn't, either.

-It was morning

-Was that Suga and Tanaka on that chair?

-What the hell was Kageyama doing

-Holy shit

-Kageyama had his arms around Hinata's waist, his face buried in Hinata's neck and his legs tangled with Hinata's own.

 Blushing profusely, Hinata wondered what the hell had happened during the night time that had brought him here. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep with Kageyama on the futon next to him, not sharing one with him. He also remembered falling asleep in his own futon.

 "Kageyama."

 Kageyama started awake almost immediately at the whisper in his ear. "Hinata!" His eyes went wide, cheeks and ears and neck that was cute all reddening immediately. He scooted away a few seconds after, only to reach over and pull Hinata into a hug. "The sensei want to talk about last night but you don't have to if you don't want to. As long as you're okay, it's fine." Hinata was the one with wide eyes, now. He patted Kageyama's back awkwardly. "Kageyama?"

 "Yeah?"

 "Don't get me wrong, it's totally fine that you're hugging me and everything even though you've never done that and you were ready to hurt me like yesterday, but, uh, what?"

 "What?"

 "Why are we here? And Suga-san and Tanaka-san really shouldn't be sleeping on that chair, isn't that uncomfortable? Also, holy shit your eyes are super red what happened?"

Kageyama gaped horrifiedly at his fellow angel. He didn't remember? How was that possible? "Hinata, what's the  last thing you remember?" Hinata pondered this. "Umm, falling alseep in our room."

 Kageyama's mind raced. He didn't remember. How could he tell him, then? He didn't want to freak out Hinata with talk of a mistake when he didn't even remember what had brought it on! Kageyama sighed, blowing out air through pursed lips and running a hand through his tangled hair. "We came to visit Tanaka and Suga and decided to stay here. No big deal.

 Hinata frowned at this. "I don't remember a thing! Aww, I bet it was fun, too. What a waste." "Big deal, dumbass, we can do it again." Kageyama reached over to ruffle the other boy's hair, feeling a sudden rush of affection as if his fear for Hinata had broken a dam in his mind. Kageyama got out from under the covers and padded barefoot to the uncomfortably positioned but rather peaceful looking Sugawara and Tanaka. He shook them awake gently.

 "Suga-san? Tanaka-san?"

  "Mmmph." "Kageyama?"

 He leaned down to whisper in Sugawara's ear. "I'm sorry to wake you up, but I need to talk to you." Suga shook his head. "No, I've got it." Tanaka rubbed his eyes, looking at Sugawara still perched in his lap. "Kou? Is everything okay?" Sugawara looked down at him fondly, and Kageyama, feeling like an intruder on a private moment, looked away as Sugawara kissed Tanaka's eyelid with a soft "Move to the futon, everything's fine, Ryuu."

 Once they had left and shut the door on the two sleeping angels, Kageyama allowed his seriousness to show on his face. "S-.. Suga-san." Sugawara matched his tone. "What happened?" "He.. he doesn't remember. Anything. He woke up and asked where we were. The last thing he remembers is falling asleep last night. No nightmare. No mistake."

 Sugawara nodded gravely. "This does happen to many angels who have nightmares. It's a sort of defense mechanism- to block it from their mind and to prevent remembrance of the time of death. Maybe this is a good thing; he might just forget the whole thing and not have any more nightmares." Kageyama nodded. "What about the possibility of a mistake, though? What if me and Hinata really were connected somehow? I," Kageyama paused, staring at the ground with fear mixed in with the tears in his eyes. "I don't want to hurt him. There's a reason the system works this way. I don't want him to have to be.." Kageyama trembled at the mere thought. When a rare mistake was made and two angels who were connected when alive knew each other as angels, they usually were prompted to remember their deaths and memories from their lives.

 Most went insane with fear and grief and had to be put out of their misery.

 A silencing, it was dubbed, because their screams were usually cut short as they faded into peace. Only eerie quiet was left in place of their painful, hoarse yells.

 Sugawara pulled a shuddering Kageyama into his arms, feeling his own hands shaking slightly as he comforted his friend. "You won't hurt him. We'll bring this up with the Leaders and maybe even the Mission Head or the council, and see what can be done to prevent this. For now, don't overwhelm Hinata with this, and we'll see if we should tell anyone else after we talk to Ukai-sensei and Takeda-sensei." Sugawara ruffled Kageyama's hair and patted his back soothingly. "We have a course of action and people looking out for us. You will be fine."

 Kageyama nodded into Sugawara's shoulder, then straightened up.  "Th-.. thank you. I didn't know who else to go to, and you helped a lot..." Sugawara smiled. "Anytime."

* * *

 

 In the next room, Takeda and Ukai stressed.

 "What should we do?" Takeda had never seemed so afraid. _His children,_ Ukai thought, _they're his children now._

_And mine._

 Truth be told , Ukai was just as scared, scared for the boys he'd watched grow and learn and seen the capabilities and loves and hopes of each and every one. His boys. A mistake was possibly the worst fate that could befall an angel; funny how even after death, the best people still had it worst.

 For now, he had to be strong for his faction and his fellow Leader.

 "For now..."

"Let's just give them their missions."

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I got to write almost all my favorite ships yES. TanaSuga actually fits this fic, too, and of course the UkaTake and KageHina were obvs.  
> If you've got any ideas for me, please comment them along with any other thoughts so I can bask in the glory of comments. XD  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
